


I won't allow college to kill you, kid

by aliaaaaaa



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George has a stressful week due to college, Joe is being the good, supporting boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't allow college to kill you, kid

**Author's Note:**

> especially written for [Henrieta](http://aggressive-puppy.tumblr.com/) who is having a stressful week and to those of you who are struggling too. I hope this will make you smile a bit.

George has the worst day in the entireness of worst days ever. He has his Statistic assignment to be done before Thursday, he has his English paper that needs to be edited and he still hasn’t studied for his Maths test and right now he just feels like rolling on the floor and cry because he is too fucking exhausted.

Everything just happens so fast and all at once that he is still surprised that he has time to breathe because right now he rather be in a coma so he doesn’t have to face this fucking stress.

“God, kill me now,” George moans, one arm over his tired face as he kicks his bag to tumble down the floor.

“Can’t do that, kid. Otherwise I’d be boyfriendless.”

George turns his head to the direction of the voice and sure enough, Joe is there, leaning against the doorway to his suite; looking fresh and smiling that George hates him on principle because no one has the right to be fucking carefree and happy when he is drowning with assignments and exams.

Still, George stretches out his hand and Joe takes it, rolling himself on the bed as George pulls him in; bodies pressing close.

“I am so tired,” George whispers, resting his head on Joe’s chest after they shuffle a bit, and then his eyes voluntarily close when he feels Joe’s calloused fingers massaging his temple lightly.

It feels nice to just take a breather like this with Joe; to know that even when they’re both busy with college stuff; Joe still checks up on him.

“You’re doing great for someone who has a lot on their plate,” Joe says, running his fingers on George’s soft hair and tugging them lightly before scratching the scalp.   
George doesn’t answer, but he moans in contentment instead when Joe massages his head; the throbbing behind his skull subsides slowly.

“You can do this, Georgie. You’ve been through worst than this. I have faith in your superhuman ability to pull through in any situation,” Joe adds, kissing George’s hair and is now patting his boyfriend’s hair.

“Sometime I don’t understand why you’re so optimistic when it comes to me,” George says, his voice husky and tired; shifting on his side so he can hug Joe.

“Someone gotta do it for you when you can’t do it for yourself. Plus, I’m your boyfriend. It’s my boyfriend’s duty to cheer you when you feel like you can’t do it anymore,” Joe murmured into George’s temple; kissing his eyelids softly as he hums an old tune.

“What would you do if you’re not my boyfriend then?” George asks, sliding his leg on Joe’s, humming low when Joe massages the back of his head.

“Still gonna fucking cheer for you ‘cause you’re important to me. I hate seeing you looking so beat down okay? Makes me wanna punch something,” Joe grumbles and George smiles, leaning his face up to kiss Joe’s sharp jawline.

“You’re such a good person,” George whispers, settling in close to Joe, letting himself being pulled into the sleeping haze.

“Don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain,” Joe whispers, hugging George closer to him and rock their bodies gently together.

George doesn’t say anything; he lets his mind shut and his body to relax. Maybe he could nap for a bit and maybe he could ask Joe to drive them to the grocer and get themselves a cone of mint ice cream each. And maybe, later he will ask Web to edit his English paper for him and maybe– maybe–.

George falls asleep like that, with Joe’s arms wrapping around him.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/143115317892/unexpected-luztoye-fluff)


End file.
